The Wolf of Gryffindor Book 1
by CelesMaev
Summary: Chapter 1 updated. AU. Harry is transformed into a wolf cub at the age of 20 years old. Timetravel. He was found by a young vampire... HPGW... SS?Surprise
1. Prologue: Patriarch of the Clan Snape

The Wolf of Gryffindor  
By Synea-Aja

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in this story! It's belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros...

Summary: AU of the entire series. Harry is transformed into a wolf cub at the age of 20 years old. Time-travel…

Prologue: Patriarch of Clan Snape 

Harry Potter was walking into Diagon Alley, when a sound took his attention. He turned around and pointed his wand in the direction of an alley.

"Who's there?" he asked frowning.

A laugh was heard. Harry gripped his wand tighter.

"_Lumos_!" he said and saw a pale skinned man. "A vampire!" he gasped

"Mister Potter! Finally I had a chance to saw you! I had been waiting to talk with you since a great deal of time... I think you want to know, why I called you last night, no?" he asked walking to the young wizard.

Harry nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He waited, looking warily at the vampire in front of him. The vampire came nearer and his features cleared. He had long dark hair with red eyes. He had some highlights of red and silver into his hairs. His ears were lightly pointed. Harry noticed the similarity with his old Potion Master at school.

"Can we go to the Bulky Cauldron?" he asked looking coldly at the strange vampire.

"Of course. I was going to ask you the same thing." he said and they want to the tavern.

Harry get a table far away from the door and seated his back to the wall. The vampire smiled.

"Who are you?" asked Harry looking at him.

"I'm Alastar Snape, Patriarch of the Clan Snape and father of your old Potion teacher at Hogwarts." he said

"So... Professor Snape is a vampire after all... okay... what did you want to tell me?" Harry asks looking at Alastar with cold eyes.

"Do you want to know the truth about your past?"

Harry blinked and smiled.

"Of course. I want to know..." he said, "I know that Dumbledore was force to hide it from everyone..." he continued, "And that certain of my Professors knew..."

"True... and did you know that you weren't supposed to exist? Under this form?" Alastar said and turned away.

"Yes. I know... Since the end of my school, I had noticed that some of my friends are acting strange with me, as if they didn't saw me at all..." he said, "And Voldemort seems to be getting more powers with each days, that I'm waiting for killing him..." he looked down.

"I know... but there is a way to restore the timeline, to what it was before they messed with it..." Alastar looked at him, "But you will have to change what and who you are... I can send you in the past... but in doing so we will create a ripple in the time and this dimension will cease to exists... Your memories will be erased and all will change..." he continued.

Harry sighed and looked around him. He closed his eyes and search for his link with Dumbledore. They had linked after the death of Sirius and since then his power and emotion had been stable.

_I heard Harry. Do it, I can't last much longer_. he heard the tired voice of his ex-headmaster.

_But, Albus! I don't want to lose you?_ he exclaimed

_I know I will remember you in the next place we will see each other... only gave the necklace I gave you last Christmas... all my memories will be transferred into my other self... I love you, grandson!_ he said and the link shattered.

Harry bowed his head as tears began to fell, Alastar shook his head. Albus... old friend... I hope you knew what you did in revealing a part of the truth so soon... he thought and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. The young man looked up and fixed on him dead eyes.

"Harry... you know that was your link with Albus that permitted you to stay as a person in this time... if you want I will give you a bracelet; it's in my family since the beginning of time. I put all my memories and some secret for you to use... I will help you..." he said and put a bronze bracelet in the hands of Harry. It was made to stay on the biceps. Symbols and stones were braved and embed on it. Even an emerald and amethyst were there.

Harry looked up and waited for something to happened, but nothing come.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" he ask

"No, but you know as well as me, that this dimension was made for you to train in it and preparing you to be able to use all of your powers..." he said

"Will I stay my age?" he ask

"Yes and you won't get any older then twenty-five years old for the rest of your life... which is going to be very... very long..." he said with a little smile.

Suddenly, everything and everyone around them flashed a bright green and they disappeared. Harry looked around him. He was standing on a crystal platform. Alastar was beside him.

"You will have to stay under an appearance that no one will suspect..." he said

"But will I be able to take my true form when there will be a mortal danger?" he ask

"Of course..." he said and suddenly smiled.

Harry put the bracelet on his left arm and took Albus' necklace out. He put it around his neck and sighed. He glanced at his wand and flicked his wrist. It's disappeared.

"Wandless magic? When did you catch the way of doing it?" he ask

"During the middle of my six year. I was talking with Minerva when it's happened for the first time..." he said smiling reliving the memory.

"Okay... ready to transform?" he ask looking at Harry with worried eyes.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Alastar lifted his hands and they began to glow. He concentrated his energy and looked directly at Harry.

"_Wolfus metamorphoga_!" he said and the energy went to Harry. He absorbed it.

He fell on the floor and the last thing he heard was:

"See you soon, my grandchild..."

After that, everything went black...

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 1: The WCC Part 1

** Chapter 1: The Wolf, The Cub and the Cat(Part 1)**

He opened his eyes slowly. His body ached all over. He looked around and saw a pool of water. He leaned to it and drank from it. He studied his appearance. He was a young wolf cub with a fur as black as the night and green eyes shining as two emerald. On his chest there was a patch of white fur. It was two crossed lightning bolts. At his left paw there was a bronze bracelet and around his neck there were a superb necklace made in silver.

A flash of light made him looking up. He froze as a strange red thing stopped at mere inches of him. He could feel his heart stop during a second and he fell into unconsciousness...

"We are sorry, but please wait for a moment. We had a little problem..." said the driver and he went outside.

The passengers of the Knight Bus looked nervous. Some looks were directed in the direction of the second floor. A dark man had been there for quite some time. He had a hooked nose with dark eyes and long hairs as black as night, which were secured at his nap by a leather tong. He had a pale skin. The fact why they were nervous around him was simple. He was Severus Snape, heir of the Clan Snape.

The young man groaned and opened one eye. His head was throbbing like if he had taken all the alcohol from the Snape Manor. He sent a light brush against his mind.

_Severus! Are you alright?_ asked his father

_Yes, father. I'm okay… the Knight Bus had made an unauthorized stop… it's all._ he replied

_Go see what it is._ Alastar Snape ordered

_Yes._

Severus went on and get down to the first floor. Everyone stepped away from him at once. He walked out and blinked as he saw the driver bent down over something. He was talking softly. Severus went beside him and noticed a little wolf cub. He had black fur with highlights of green, red, gold and silver.

"Master Snape! I didn't want to hurt him…" exclaimed the driver as he saw him.

"It's okay. I think he's only unconscious…" Severus said passing a hand on the fur. It's felt like silk. He smiled and took the cub into his arms.

_Sev! Where are you? Are you alright?_ asked a panicked feminine voice.

_Yes, Mother. Look._ he said and let her see through his eyes.

He heard her gasp.

_Oh! Poor little thing! Get him to the mansion at once!_ she said and the link was closed.

Severus sighed and shook his head. He looked at the cub. I hope you will be okay… he thought walking into the bus. He went up to the second floor and mad a bed for the little wolf. Severus laid him on the cover. He put a blanket on the little body.

The Knight Bus started again and Severus looked at the sleeping little wolf in front of him. He smiled and passed his hand in the fur. The cub complained a little as Severus' hand passed over his right shoulder. Severus frowns.

_What happened to you, little one?_ he ask softly to the little wolf.

_I battled seven _Black Wizards_…_ he heard a young male voice in his head.

Severus jumped and gaped at the cub.

_Who are you? You aren't a normal wolf…_ he said looking carefully at the wolf.

_No… but I'm a time-shifter… and yes, I know it's only in the Snape Clan that it's can be found… but I can't remember who am I… So you will have to wait a little bit to know what and who am I…_ he heard

_I understand… but if you're a time-shifter… from which time are you from?_

_The future…but my memories are foggy… what's the date?_ the wolf asked opening one eye.

Severus blinked twice. The wolf eyes were a green silver colour. He was mesmerized by the look. He shook his head and frown.

_September 21 of the year 1979… why?_ he ask

_Something will happen in one year… I had to protect the timeline…_ said the cub.

_But you're a child…_ Severus replied

_I know… don't worry… I only have to stop two people to die… it's all…_ he said and looked around him. _Where are we?_ he ask

_In the Knight Bus…_ he said and turned around looking towards the window.

He walked to it and looked outside. He smiled. _We are nearly here…_ he said and looked around as he didn't receive any respond. He smiled as he saw the cub sleeping. He sat in a chair and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound that was coming from the first floor. He smirked and let his mind wander around the fact that a young wolf cub could come from the future. He fell asleep…

Minerva McGonagall grabs her quill and looked at the letter in front of her. She groans and get up. She walked to the window and looked out at the sky. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool glass. She emptied her mind for what seems to her an hour. A sound disturbed her. She opened her eyes and looked around as the fire powered up and the voice of Albus Dumbledore was heard.

"Minerva? Are you alright?" asked the worried voice of the headmaster.

"I don't know… I had a strange feeling… something had happen last night." she said and looked at the fire, where the face of Albus was floating. She smiled. "What is it?" she ask

"I need your help. We need to go to the Snape Manor…" he said

She frowns.

"You know I won't ever walk into that cursed place." she exclaimed and turned away.

"Minerva! Stop that child play immediately! I know you hat them, but you have to come with me…" said Albus angrily as he stepped out of the fire.

Minerva growled and pointed her hand towards him. Her eyes lost their usual grey colour and turned to a green silver colour. Her hand began to glow a bright red. His appearance transformed right under her eyes. The old man was replaced by a man in his early thirty. He had long silver hair and blue eyes. His appearance wasn't human. It was more like the legendary elf.

"I won't come!" she said coldly

"You don't have any say in the matter?" said Albus as he moved to lightning speed and broke her wrist.

She yelled and punched Albus into his stomach. He doubled over and tried to catch his breath. He looked at her with cold eyes. He opened his hand and cast an unknown spell. She fell on the floor gasping for air. A purple light was surrounding her body and her memories were taken away from her. She fights and forced the spell out of her body. She groans and looked at Albus behind her tears.

"You can't do that! They won't let you use that spell." she said hoarsely.

Albus smiled and leaned to her.

"My dear… Am I normally bonded to the humans laws? No, and you aren't normally… I know you don't want to go see the Snape, but we are obligate to go… I want you to come with me because their son had found a wolf cub. But they had discovered that he might be more than that. They want me to go see him and I think they would need your point of view." he said and lifted the spell.

Minerva breathed and looked at her wrist.

"_Reparo!_" she said and her wrist healed.

She looked at Albus. He was smiling at her. She grinned and went back to her feet. In the same time, Albus retook his appearance of the old human headmaster. Minerva cleaned herself and they leaved the school. When they arrived to the limits of the shields, they Apparated away…

He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was four female leaning towards him. Two were definitely twins. His eyes grew wide and he tried to flee them. What did they want? And where is the vampire who helped me? he thought looking around him. There was a black haired man with red eyes and a black furred wolf at his side. He walked to the man and looked at the wolf. His eyes were silver. He sniffed his fur and gasped. It was the vampire smell.

_Sleep well?_ he heard in his head.

_Yes. Who are the four crazy females?_ he ask

_My mother and my sisters. They had taken a liking in you, little one…_ he said smiling.

_Oh…_ he didn't reply and looked at them.

Severus laughed and shook his head. He licked him on the nose and the move; earned them sighs and giggles from the four women. Severus groans and looked at them menacingly. They smiled and began to talk at the same time.

"It's so cute!" said his younger sister

"Don't let him get away, Sevy!" said his mother

"Adopt him!" said the youngest of the twin

"It's like a father-and-son moment… to cute!" said the oldest

"Stop that! He's only awaken and you already try to bond them!" said the red eyed vampire

"Calm down, Father!" said the youngest of the twin.

Severus growled and he was about to bite them, when the doors opened. He stopped the instant his eyes fell on the woman, who entered with an old man. She had grey-brown hair with soft grey eyes. Severus could smell some sort of spell on her. It was as if she was hiding something important on her appearance…

The cub looked at them and he instantly fall in love with them. Whoa! He's alive! Pappy is alive. Yes! So… if he's alive… did mama too? he thought and sent some old memories trying to break through the spell that was blocking his old life memories. He walked away a little and hides behind Severus and his father. The memories were submerging him and he couldn't think normally…

_Who is… she? Do you know her?_ he asked Severus

_Only from view, son…_ he said distracted.

Minerva McGonagall froze as she saw the black wolf, who was sitting beside a red eyed man. She shivered and noticed a little black tail behind the feet of the man. She smiled and transformed into her cat appearances. She looked p at Albus.

"You can try, Minerva." he said his eyes twinkling madly.

Minerva's ears went down on her skull and she hissed at him. The vampires looked at the exchange. Alastar smiled. The wolf didn't move as she tried to go see the cub. He growled and bared his teeth. Minerva hissed and jumped over him. She landed gracefully behind him and looked at the little wolf. He was the exact replica of the big wolf, whom she thinks to be the heir of the family. Only his eyes were different. She sit and smiled to the little one.

_Hi, my name is Minerva… What yours, honey?_ she ask

_Don't answer her, son._ replied Severus showing his fangs to the cat.

_Why did you call him son? He isn't your son even if the resemblance is great._ she replied

Severus growled and his tail moved rapidly as he looked furiously at her. Minerva hissed and glanced at the little wolf. He was looking at their actions with great care. He was grinning a little and turned away to Albus. He glanced at the old man and walked to him.

_Pappy Al! You are really alive…_ he said looking at the wizard.

"P… pappy…. Pappy Al?" he exclaimed and everyone laughed out loud as the old wizard and the cub looked at each others.

Minerva grinned and laughed softly. Severus shook his head. The cub smiled and cocked his head on the side. His ears moved slightly. Albus didn't say anything but looked attentively at the little wolf. He kneeled and pulled his hand a little forward. The pup grinned and licked the tip of his fingers. Albus laughed and looked up at everyone.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken this little one might be a visitor of some alternate dimension, no?" he said grinning as his eyes twinkled like two super nova.

Minerva hissed and stepped back. Severus frowns. He never had seen someone who had eyes like that.

"Severus look out for Albus Dumbledore… He's really a phenomenon in the Wizard World… well since you had a part of the truth…" said Alastar Snape looking at the headmaster of Hogwarts, "This little one is from the future… but we don't know who he is… he doesn't remember and we know that it's not his true appearance… strangely he had my armband; which had been passed in my family to the leader through generations…" he said frowning.

Albus frowns.

"Hum… Can you do magic?" he asked as the cub looked at them confused.

_Magic? What you are doing with the wooden sticks… well, huh… I don't really need those stick…_ he said and looked at Albus smiling.

"WHAT!" he said and leaned forwards.

_Well, I can do magic but without the tool…_ he said cocking his head the other side.

"Wandless magic…" he murmured and grinned.

He took the little wolf into his arms and went up. He looked at Minerva and Severus. The twinkle in his blue eyes became more powerful and everyone in the room stepped back. Minerva growled and shifted back into her human appearance. Severus frowns and shifted back too. They both looked at each others and frowns at the same time.

"As if I would work with some **catwoman**…" he snarled and turned his back to her.

Minerva frowns. "Who are you calling **_catwoman_**? **Wolfboy**!" she said back

Severus turned around and nearly jumped on her, his father stopped him with a sharp look.

"Severus stop it… Okay… Albus, you had an idea?" he asked and looked at the headmaster.

He nodded and glanced at the cub.

"First; did you remember what you were called in your past?" he asked

_Something sounding like… huh… Gryff… I think…_ he said and looked interested at his paws.

"Gryff?" said Minerva launching at the cub. She took him from Albus into her arms and embraced him against her chest. "Great name!" she said and smiled at the little wolf.

_Why?_ he asked

"Well, because you had a part of the name of the House, which I am the headmistress…" she said grinning

_Oh…_ he said and looked up at Severus, who had walked beside Minerva and was looking at them with a strange expression into his dark eyes, _What will happened to me?_ he asked nervously looking at both of them.

"We can enrol you into the school and teaches you the basic of magic… but in secret because, with Voldemort in the neighbourhood, it's will be a little problem if he knew that you exist…" said Albus looking at the trio, his eyes shining dangerously, "I think I have the best plan in mind to justify your presence in the school…" he said grinning like a fool.

Severus looked at him and frowns. He stepped back.

"**Catwoman**… I won't do a single thing with you and you better let Gryff alone…" he growled looking dangerously at Minerva.

Minerva frowns and glared at him.

"Well, **Wolfboy**… if you don't stop the growling Gryff will certainly get scared from you." she said smirking at the Snape heir.

They were about to continue their fight when Gryff yawned. He glanced at them and snuggled deeper into Minerva's embrace. He nuzzled her neck and purred softly. The twin smiled and neared their brother. They looked at Gryff and petted him on the head. The eldest took him from Minerva's arms.

"I'm going to put him in bed… he's sleepy the little one…" she said grinning.

Her twin smirked and waved at Albus.

"We will take great care of him… our nephew…" she cooed and followed her eldest out of the room.

The other sister ran after them.

"Hey, wait for me!" she yelled and exited the room.

Alastar and his wife smiled to each others.

"Well, it's put life in the house, finally… I hope it's will be like that when their husbands will come back…My dear Amilia..." he said

"Alastar, dear, don't tell me you didn't think the reaction of our sons-in-laws when they will discover a little wolf in the nursery…" she reprimanded her husband frowning.

Alastar cleared his throat and looked at Albus.

"You will certainly tell me what your idea?" he ask escaping his wife's wart.

"We will bond Gryff, Minerva and Severus through a parent-child bonding ceremony…" he said as his eyes took their maximum power and looked at both in question.

Minerva turned white as a ghost and Severus face lost little colour he already had. He greeted his teeth and glared at the headmaster.

"If you think I will bond with this crazy **catwoman**!" he snarled

"If you want the position as Potion Master of Hogwarts, then you will do it!" Albus said smiling innocently.

Severus was about to argue, but Alastar stopped him.

"With what you told me, it's better for his protection… Severus… please, think about it. Why would he broke the Laws of Time as we know them, and be transformed into a baby, hum?" he asked looking into his son eyes.

He frowns and sighed.

"I don't want him to get hurt… it's strange… I had that feeling since the first time I lead my eyes on him." he said as he shook his head trying to get his mind clear.

Minerva chewed on her lower lip and looked out to the window. She glanced at the sky and sighed.

"I will do it… but only for Gryff!" she said glaring at Severus.

He glared back at her. He nodded.

"For Gryff." he said smirking and extended his hand in her direction.

She took it and they sealed their accord in sharing magical energy through the contact of their palms. Albus, Alastar and Amilia smiled as they saw the sparks flew around the odd couple…

To be continue...

A.N.: Finally! Here's the end of this chapter... Lol... sorry for the waiting... I had a lot of work to do. Well please review and tell me what you think. Oh by the way, I don't care about flames, so if you had some really bad comments to send then don't embarass yourself in giving me some feedback!

For the rest, well, see you soon!

Oh yes! Don't forget that if our dear Gryff(Harry) his talking a little strangely it's because the spell the other Alastar had done, it's had changed the mentality of Gryff(Harry) into a three-years-ol...

Well any way, bye and in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: The WCC Part 2

**The Wolf of Gryffindor  
By Synea-Aja**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in this story! It's belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros...

**Summary: **AU of the entire series. Harry is transformed into a wolf cub at the age of 20 years old. Time-travel…

**Chapter 2: The Wolf, the Cub and the Cat (Part 2)**

Minerva and Severus sighed as they stand with Gryff between them, in the centre of the inner gardens of the Manor. The sisters and parents of Severus were there and were smiling. Severus, him, was scowling at Albus as he was preparing the correct incantation about the ritual.

After a moment, everything was in place and Albus put his wand at his eyes level. He let it free from his grasps and it's began to float in the air. A soft silver glow was emitting from it. He grinned and nodded to Alastar.

He put his hand in the air and three crystals balls appears. Each ones were a different colour. There was one black, one silver and another green. The dark one was floating above Severus, as the silver one was floating near Minerva. Finally, the green crystal ball was flowing around Gryff. He was looking at it fascinated. His tail was swinging in a slow pace.

Albus muttered an old spell, that none of them understand, and the crystal balls exploded in millions a shiny shards…

Gryff opened slowly his eyes. He lifted slightly his head and frowns as he saw a light blue room. He went up on his paws and walked a little on a soft surface. He looked down and saw a big red cushion in a silver made basket. His jaw hits the floor and he snapped it shut back a he heard a little chuckle and a soft laugh. He turned around and blinked as he realize it was Minerva and Severus who were laughing at him. He grinned and jumped off the cushion. He ran towards them and jumped straight into Minerva's arms.

_Yeah! You here!_ he exclaimed and hide his muzzle into Minerva's chest.

Severus laughed out loud, but stopped as he saw what Gryff was doing. He blushed and grabs the cub by his neck.

"You don't do that to your mother! It's not appropriate and people will talk!" he said

_Why? Mama didn't complain… did you?_ he asked looking at Minerva.

Minerva blushed and turned away.

"No… but your father is right…" she said and walked out of the room

Severus sighed and put Gryff on the floor.

"You can go explore the manor if you want… If you want anything, just said _Salazar_… one of the house elf will appears near you…" he said and was about to exit the room when Gryff stopped him.

_Daddy… Wouldn't they be afraid to saw me?_ he asked

Severus turned his head into his direction and smiled to him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, son. They had been informed and I'm sure they will be fighting each others to have your favours…" he said and walked out of the room.

Gryff smiled and looked attentively around him.

_Where am I? It's look like some nursery…_ he muttered to himself and walked back towards his silver basket. He sniffed at it and yelped as he caught an unknown odour.

He crouched and growled a little. He jumped into the basket and tried to tears opened the red cushion. Strangely, at the second he plunged his teeth into the fabric bright silver light erupt and he found himself lying in front of a big fire place.

_COOL!_ he yelled and jumped around looking at where he was.

He was standing in a big room with many sofas and chairs in front of the fireplace. He was able to notice three or four tables near some high windows, which let pass the early morning sun. He looked at the floor and saw a beautiful red and gold carpet near the fireplace. He stepped back and saw two stairs, one on each side of the fireplace. He frowns and looked attentively at them. A sound took his attention and he was nose-to-nose with some strange cat. It's mewed and disappeared into the right stairs. Gryff shook his head and walked around. He smiled as he jumped into one of the chairs. He sniffed at the cushion and curled into it. He was about to closed his eyes when a sound took his attention.

_Gryff! Where are you?_

He looked up and glanced around him. No one was in the room and he was certain that no one was near the entrance of it. He frowns. He recognized the voice but it was faint.

_Oh no! Mum and dad! Pappy! Oh no… they don't know where am I!_ he said to himself and looked panicked.

He glanced rapidly around him and looked down at the necklace he had around his neck. He put his paw on it and his fur took a silver and red colour. Lights flashed around him and many green lightning surrounded his body. He disappeared from the room and reappeared into the nursery. He was curled on the red cushion. He jumped down from his basket and walked towards the closed door. He sighed. His eyes flashed gold during a second and the door opened itself for him. He grinned and ran through the corridors of the manor. He went nose-to-nose with a tall blonde haired man. He had grey eyes. The man was looking at him with an air of anger and superiority.

"So… what do we have here?" he asked smirking.

Gryff growled and shivered slightly. He didn't know why… but all his being wanted to blast this man into oblivion. A few strange flashes went through his mind. He could saw… _a red haired girl, the man walking by her, putting a little black diary into the old cauldron she was using to get books. The man talking with Pappy Al. A house-elf was being pushed away… the girl crying… a big snake…_ Gryff growled and was about to pounce, when he was stopped. He blinked and saw his paternal grandfather. He was furious. Alastar looked darkly at the man and pointed his finger under the nose of the man.

"How dare you, Lucius! Get out of here, now! You won't disturb my family!" he growled menacingly and all his being began to be surrounded by green lightning.

Gryff gasped and looked at Alastar. He was glowing with power and he had a little idea that Albus would exude the same level of energy if push to his limits. He glanced at the man, who Alastar called Lucius and saw a low dark purple glow around him. _He didn't even pose a threat to mother when she at her weakest…_ he thought snickering lightly.

"Gryff! Go search for Severus and his sisters!" Alastar said and reported his attention on Lucius.

Gryff turned around and ran through the halls of the mansion. He was sniffing the air, trying to find his father and aunts. Finally, after he had entered one of the gardens, he found his grandmother. He grinned and ran to her.

"Gryff! What are you doing here?" she asked worryingly.

_Grandma! Grandpa is in trouble some low power man had entered the manor and was sneaking around…_ he said

"Lucius Malfoy!" Amilia said darkly and all her manner changed drastically.

She walked rapidly in the direction of her husband, Gryff following her, and looking at her dark expression on her face. She was growling and wasn't really ladylike…

TBC  



End file.
